When applying a flooring material made up of several flooring units to a floor, each flooring unit is secured adjacent to another flooring unit until the entire floor is covered. To secure the flooring units, an adhesive material is applied to one side of each flooring unit and to the floor. However, removing a flooring unit at a later time, for example for repairs or for redecorating, becomes extremely difficult; as the flooring unit is stuck to the floor.
To resolve this issue, several flooring manufacturers have produced flooring units having a tongue and groove joint. Each flooring unit has a slot, i.e. the groove, cut all along one edge, and a thin, deep ridge, i.e. the tongue on the opposite edge. The tongue projects a little less than the depth of the groove. Two or more pieces thus fit together closely. However, removing a flooring unit at a later time will result in a different problem. The tongue of the joint will be lost; as it must be cut to facilitate removal of the flooring unit.
The use of tongue and groove joint is limited in application and generally cannot be used in with all types of flooring materials, such as, for example and without limitation, a vinyl flooring material. Consequently, vinyl or other similar flooring materials are held down by use of tapes at joints or edges of the flooring material to obtain a ‘floating floor’. When vinyl or other similar flooring material is used and cleaned, the edges or joints can come loose due to the harsh chemical used in the cleaning reagents and sometime also due to water getting into the joints. This can result in warping of the flooring material, particularly around the edges, and which can be undesirable and also pose possible safety issues.
There is a need in the art for a material, such as an adhesive tape, that can be used for application of a flooring material, such as a vinyl flooring material, and that can help to address or mitigate some or all of the issues noted above. In addition, there is a need in the art for a method of application of an adhesive tape and a method of manufacture of the tape.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.